


Just fighting for you.

by PhynixCaskey



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Succubi & Incubi, ToT: Chocolate Box, ToT: Monster Mash, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhynixCaskey/pseuds/PhynixCaskey
Summary: Alright so let me tell you this I read your prompt wrong I read it as succubus. So I made a new sketch but as I don't draw men often this took me longer to sketch.  This is where I would end my sketch for the inking process. I have also included the original sketch so you can see what I started to do with the misread prompt. I have a part of the prompt in there. Thanks I hope you enjoy it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etothey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/gifts).



  



End file.
